


Thief

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Many Times Seto Kaiba Was In Debt To Joey Wheeler [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: When Seto loses something important, Joey tries to help, only to have it shoved in his face. Now, Seto has to fix his mess.





	Thief

Thief

It was gone. He didn’t know how or why, but it was gone. He was frantic, tearing the house apart looking for it. As he ripped through his room once more, Seto Kaiba was on the verge of having a full on panic attack. One of his beloved Blue Eyes White Dragons was missing. He had looked everywhere, torn every room in his house apart, even went so far as to send Mokuba to his office to have him search there. He had to find it, he had to find that card or his deck, his most beloved deck, would be ruined forever.

He was just about to rip apart the living room again when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and noted it was the front gate of the mansion.

“What!” he hissed venomously.

“Sir, Mr. Wheeler is here to see you?” the man timidly replied.

“Tell the Mutt to fuck off!” he snapped as he ended the call.

His phone rang once more and it almost hit the wall. He had just enough calm not to do that.

“WHAT!” Seto roared.

“Sir, he refuses to leave, says it’s urgent.” the man said.

He could hear the Mutt in the background, demanding to be let in. He grit his teeth.

“Fine! Let him in!” Seto snapped.

Seto marched to the front door and ripped it open, startling Joey Wheeler, who had his hand up to knock.

“What. Do. You. Want?” Seto hissed and Joey blinked.

“Jesus, what the hell happened to you?” Joey asked as he pushed his way in, not about to stand on the front steps and talk.

Seto slammed the door shut, making a picture on the wall almost fall off. Joey blinked and crossed his arms. Seto looked a mess, his hair out of place and a wild look in his eyes.

“You have five seconds to talk, Dog, or I will make your life a living hell from this day forward.” Seto said coldly and Joey rolled his eyes.

“As if you don’t already. Look, I came to give you back something you lost.” Joey muttered.

He reached into his deck holder and pulled out the top card before holding it out. There, in his hand, was his missing Blue Eyes. Seto saw red. The next second, he had Joey slammed against the wall, fists in his jacket. Joey let out a startled cry and grabbed his wrists.

“You miserable mutt! How dare you! How dare you steal from me! After all I have done for you!” Seto yelled and Joey glared before swiftly headbutting Seto in the nose, making him curse and stumble back.

Before Seto could get his bearings, he was whirled around, one arm held behind his back and shoved up against the opposite wall. He was held there, no way to fight back or move, despite his best efforts. Joey leaned in then and, maybe just maybe, Seto learned for the first time how dangerous Joey could be.

“I am going to give you one fucking second to fucking take that shit back or I will personally show you want happens when someone gets their face smashed into a glass picture frame. Now, calm the fuck down or I will make you.” Joey’s voice was even and cold.

Seto stood there, breathing heavily and trying not to wince at the pain coming from his arm. Finally, he swallowed hard and Joey seemed to relax.

“Can I explain now?” he asked coldly and Seto gave a nod.

“First off, I didn’t fucking steal anything, you rich asshole. I found your ‘beloved’ dragon at the card shop. You must have dropped it last night while you were there.” Joey stated and Seto blinked.

He had been at the shop last night. He had challenged Atem to a duel and he only agreed if Mokuba and Seto both came to the shop. He had lost, again and he did vaguely remember almost dropping his deck at one point. Seto let out a one deep breath.

“Second, I wasn’t even there last night, so when the fuck would I have stolen it? I haven’t seen you in days and according to Atem, you had all three of them last night.” Joey explained and Seto nodded slowly.

That was...true. Last night, Joey had said he had work and couldn’t come. Seto hadn’t seen him last night at all. Hell, hadn’t seen him in several days. Seto let out another breath.

“Third and lastly, I would never fucking steal from anyone, so don’t fucking call me a goddamn thief because that is the quickest way to make me lose my temper. I would never steal from anyone, especially not someone I knew personally and definitely not someone I fucking work for.” Joey said as he finally stepped back and let Seto go.

Seto closed his eyes, squeezed them shut before taking one final breath and turning around. It was odd how dark Joey’s eyes looked, but he thought it might be a trick of the light. Arms crossed and a look of anger on his face, Joey looked about ready to make good on his threat before he let out a breath.

“Say it.” he demanded and Seto swallowed, his pride having a hard time letting him, despite knowing he had been wrong.

Joey grit his teeth and took a step forward, basically blocking his only way out. Seto was starting to feel a little claustrophobic.

“Say. It.” Joey demanded and Seto nodded.

“I am sorry.” he finally got out.

“About?” Joey stressed.

“Calling you...a thief.” Seto finished and Joey nodded.

He took a step back and held out the card again. Seto took it quickly and looked it over. It didn’t have any bends or marks to it and Seto felt the tightness in his chest lessen. To know it was back in his hands made everything seem just a bit lighter. He glanced at Joey, who was watching him.

“You know, you should probably put something on your nose.” Joey stated and Seto looked at him before reaching up.

He hissed when he touched it and frowned. He hoped it wasn’t broken. Joey rolled his eyes and grabbed his wrist, leading him to the kitchen.

“Come on, let's put an ice pack on it before it bruises.” Joey muttered.

Seto idly wondered how he knew his way around their house, but then remembered Mokuba liked to invite the gang over sometimes when he was out of town. He allowed himself to be pushed into a chair while Joey grabbed an ice pack for his face and brought it to him. He idly noted the kitchen was torn apart too.

“What the hell happened here?” Joey asked looking around.

“I was looking for the card. I thought I had misplaced it.” Seto muttered as he put the pack on.

Shit, that fucking hurt. He really hoped now that it wasn’t broken.

“In the cabinets? You were looking for a super rare card in your kitchen cabinets?” Joey asked incredibly and Seto suddenly felt very dumb.

He opened his mouth to reply when Joey just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I guess I can’t blame you. With a card like that, I would go crazy about it too.” Joey replied and Seto nodded.

Seto paused just then and looked at Joey.

“You said the card was at Yugi’s house? If it was there, why were you the one to find it?” he asked suspiciously.

“Sometimes, I help out around the shop for some extra cash. I was vacuuming the game room when I saw it under the couch. I told Yugi about it, but he had to watch the shop, so I came instead. Though I’m glad I did.” Joey said annoyed and Seto looked at him.

“Why is that?” he demanded and Joey scuffed.

“Because I have no idea what Yugi would have done if you attacked him like that. Atem probably send you to the Shadow Realm, thinking you were possessed or something.” Joey snorted.

“I doubt I would have attacked Yugi.” Seto replied quickly and then paused.

Their eyes locked there and he watched as the emotions filled those brown pools. First confusion, then understanding and then, there was something Seto could never quite explain. Joey grit his teeth and looked away.

“So what? You trust Yugi enough to hear him out, but you see me with your card and your first thought is that I stole it from you?” Joey demanded and Seto found his voice was gone.

He hadn’t meant it like that, but that’s exactly what it sounded like, isn’t it? Because with Yugi, he respected him as another duelist and would have most certainly not have attacked him like he did Joey. But Joey? He hadn’t even thought twice. Never once considered that Joey might have found the card and was just bringing it back, despite his own mind knowing he was the one who lost the card in the first place.

Joey straightened up just then, taking Seto’s silence as the answer he was looking for. Joey’s eyes reflected hurt and anger, but mostly a deep sorrow.

“So I am good enough to be a duelist at your company, good enough to take to conventions and show off like a trained dog, but when it comes to something like this, I’m nothing more than a street kid in your eyes?” Joey demanded, enraged.

Seto wanted to argue, but hadn’t his actions already proved Joey’s point? Seto swallowed and felt very, very small.

“Good, great, yeah, thanks for clearing that up for me, Money-bags. Happy to know that all these years of working for your damn company means fucking nothing.” Joey snapped before he pushed off the counter and started towards the door.

“Wheeler!” Seto jumped to his feet, but Joey was already in the hall.

“You can take your fucking sponsorship and shove it, Kaiba! And don’t fucking come crying to me when your goddamn precious stocks fall!” Joey roared as he ripped open the door, just as Mokuba was about to walk inside.

He looked startled, looking between the two with wide eyed confusion. He must have just returned from the office.

“Joey? What are you doing here?” he asked only for Joey to snarl at him.

“Move it!” he snapped, pushing past Mokuba, almost sending him to the ground with his shove.

Seto quickly grabbed his brother and glared at the man’s back. He gently pushed Mokuba inside the house.

“You can take your anger out on me, Mutt, but don’t you dare talk to Mokuba like that!” he snapped and Joey whirled on him.

“Why shouldn’t I? He’s your fucking brother! You two both probably get your rocks off on making fun of the fucking second ranked duelist behind my back, huh? I’ve probably been a joke to both of you this whole time!” Joey snarled and Seto felt Mokuba grab his arm.

Seto looked down to see Mokuba looked highly upset, on the verge of tears almost.

“Joey, what is going on? Why are you so angry?” Mokuba asked.

Joey laughed and it was almost hysterical.

“Oh nothing, Mokuba, just learned what your big brother really thinks of me. Nothing more than a common thief. Not even good enough to try and explain a situation first before coming for my goddamn throat.” Joey yelled and Seto watched as several of his security came running, looking unsure of the situation as a whole.

“Sir, is everything alright?” one asked and Seto was about to reply when Joey did.

“Everything is most certainly not alright, you brain dead ape! Now fucking throw me out like I know you idiots always wanted to and I can get on with my life!” Joey snapped.

The men looked to Seto, seeming unsure of the whole thing and he sighed.

“Wheeler, get back in the house.” Seto demanded and Joey looked like he was about to take a swing at him.

“And why the fuck should I?” he demanded in turn.

“Just get in the house.” Seto snapped back and Joey scowled.

“Fucking make me, Money-bags.” Joey snapped back.

“Stop it!” Mokuba yelled and both looked his way.

“Joey, please. Just come inside.” Mokuba begged and Seto was about to tell him to knock it off when Joey let out a deep breath and looked away.

“Fine.” he muttered as he stormed past them both and back inside.

Seto groaned and tried to rub his nose when he hissed. He had forgotten all about it. Waving off the guards, they went inside, finding Joey pacing the living room like a caged animal. Mokuba sat down and looked between the two, looking very lost.

“Wheeler, will you sit down?” Seto demanded as he sat and Joey stopped.

“I can’t. Just talk so we can get this over with.” Joey replied shortly.

Seto looked between the two, Mokuba’s questioning look and Joey’s angry one. He knew he was going to have to do a lot of explaining.

“When I woke up this morning and saw my Blue Eyes missing, I panicked. I can’t stand losing things and I especially can’t stand losing something so important. So I panicked and when I saw you had the card, I became enraged.” Seto explained, quickly.

Mokuba looked startled, looking at Joey in confusion. Why did he have his brother’s card?

“But you attacked me, you called me a thief.” Joey stated and Seto nodded.

“I know and for that I am sorry. I truly am.” Seto stated.

Joey was staring at him, rage gone, but eyes still sad. He looked away and crossed his arms, as if trying to put up a wall between them and himself.

“But you wouldn't have attacked Yugi if he came. You said that yourself.” Joey said.

“You’re right. I did and I still stand by that, but Yugi and yourself are on two different levels.” Seto explained, but Joey just snorted in disgust.

“Yeah, you see him as a rival and you see me as a joke, I get that.” Joey replied.

He slumped down in a chair just then, looking drained. Mokuba moved closer and placed a hand on his. Joey flinched a bit, but didn’t pull away.

“Yes and no. Yugi is my rival, but I also don’t interact with him very much anymore. I interact a lot more with you and that is not something I am used to.” Seto admitted.

Joey looked at him just then and Seto felt like maybe he understood a little bit. Joey let out a sigh and nodded.

“So now what?” Joey asked and Seto frowned.

“It depends on you. If you wish to cancel your sponsorship, we can do that. No one has to know why.” Seto stated.

Mokuba looked a little upset by that, but Joey shook his head.

“Nah, no point now. Been with you guys too long, no one would probably take me on if you guys dropped me.” Joey admitted.

Seto and Mokuba’s eyes locked. They both could think of at least five companies who would snatch Joey in a heartbeat if given the chance, but they decided to keep that close to the chest. Mokuba sighed and looked between them.

“Well, I guess Seto owes you one.” Mokuba stated and Joey blinked as did Seto.

“How so?” he asked.

“You brought his card back. You could have sold it or kept it if you wanted to, but you didn’t, so I figure Seto owes you something for bringing it back.” Mokuba pointed out and Seto winced at the look on Joey’s face, wondering what he was thinking.

“Tickets.” Joey said and the brothers blinked.

“Tickets?” Seto parroted and Joey nodded.

“Two tickets to Kaibaland. So I can take Serenity the next time I see her. Give me those and we will call it even.” he said with a proud look.

Seto wanted to tell him two tickets literally meant nothing to the CEO. Hell, he probably had two ticket in his coat pocket upstairs right now, but he decided to just agree to it.

“Fine then, two tickets and we are even.” Seto agreed and when Joey gave him a smile, he tried not to let it affect him.


End file.
